


Surrounded

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Múspell's army surrounds the Order of Heroes in an ambush. Alfonse keeps you safe.





	Surrounded

There's a collective chorus of surprised gasps from the allied teams of Askr and Nifl when their progress towards Burnt-Bone Gorge is impeded by the forces of Múspell. Both Laevatein and Laegjarn stand at the ready with their allies in formation. They're definitely prepared in this ambush, having caught the Order of Heroes off guard just when they were starting to make good progress with a plan in hand.

You curse your luck, wondering to yourself why things never went the way you wanted them to, even in this new world. The Múspell soldiers and contracted Heroes quickly surround the worn out Order, weapons in hand while the Summoner and everyone else is still trying to process everything.

Alfonse frowns deeply, breaking his usual calm and composed demeanour. "This is not good. We're completely surrounded!" His eyes meet with yours for a second, and his first instinct is to reach out to you. The Askran prince grabs hold of your wrist and pulls you close to his chest where it's safe before protectively wrapping his arm around your waist and keeping hold of you there. His other hand moves towards the hilt of his sword and unsheathes it.

Alfonse's grip around your trembling figure tightens by a fraction. "Stay close to me," he whispers lowly to you so that only you can hear him, his tone determined and unwavering. His warm breath tickles your ear and sends an imperceptible shiver down your spine. "I'll keep you safe," he promises.

"We can't let Surtr catch up with us. If he does, we'll be annihilated." Anna's voice rings out in the air, trying to raise the morale of the Askran troops. "We must break through!"

You suck in a breath through your teeth. Can you really do this? Can you command the Heroes in this kind of unfavourable situation? Judging by the state of things, you'll need to be able to gain victory as quickly as possible before reinforcements arrive. With a quick glance around the area, you notice with frustration that there are some obstacles in the way to hinder movement. In addition to that, Múspell has two efficient fliers with them plus a healer. 

Can you really find a way to win this? What if you fail? Everything that's happened until now would have been all in vain. Youcan't fail here. You can't. Not now. If you fail... _If you fail_ —

You're pulled away from your thoughts when you feel Alfonse's hand leave your waist and instead move over to the back of your head. The Askran prince soothingly strokes your hair, dispelling the worries from your mind. "It will be okay," he assures you. "I believe in you and have faith in your abilities." Alfonse places a quick and discreet kiss on the crown of your head before directing his attention back towards the enemies, raising his sword at the ready. You can't help but marvel at Alfonse's firm resolve, and courage swells up inside you.

"We'll win this," you say quietly. " _Together_."

Although Alfonse's eyes remain focused on the soldiers around them, you're able to catch a glimpse of his mouth curling into a proud smile. He nods his head in agreement.

* * *

"Reposition yourselves!" You yell out your command with confidence. "Move out of the enemy's range!"

Libra, the Hero under the enemy's forced contract, advances closer towards your troops, but he isn't able to get far without getting caught up in the Order's range and is effortlessly cut down. You flinch at the sight, sympathetic. You will never get used to this no matter how many battles you face through.

"Look!" Alfonse exclaims, gathering everybody's attention, and they all follow his gaze. "There's a break in their ranks!"

_An opportunity_.

"Quick!" Anna commands with the decisive voice befitting that of a leader. "Before they form up again—make a run for it!"

The Order of Heroes obey without hesitation, leaving the confused and recently beaten enemies of Múspell to scramble after them. Alfonse clasps his hand around yours, his grip tight. "Don't let go!" He orders you before making a dash for it while you try to keep up. Your legs burn with a protest to stop and rest, physical activity never being your thing, but you can't stop here. Not until you get to safety first. You squeeze Alfonse's hand, and he squeezes back.

After putting a considerable distance between you and the enemy, Anna exhales a deep sigh. "That... was a close scrape."

"It looks like we're in the clear for now, though," Alfonse breathes out with relief, his hand still holding yours except more relaxed.

You pant heavily, slipping your hand away from the prince's grip so that you can support yourself as you fall to your knees. That was some really intense running that you're far from accustomed to. It doesn't help that the air in this territory is all dry and humid, making it even more difficult for you to catch your breath, and you cough repeatedly. Your throat is absolutely parched.

Alfonse kneels down to your level while the others talk amongst themselves, and he moves to rub your back in soothing circles. "Are you okay?"

You still can't bring yourself to talk, so you shakily nod your head. The Askran prince offers you a sympathetic smile as his fingers move to run through your hair. "You were great," he tells you with utmost sincerity. "I'm glad that you were with us."

You heave a sigh, your breathing more or less back to normal as you lean in close towards the young man's chest. He seems to understand your message, and he spreads open his arms so that you can rest against his body. Your eyelids flutter shut in appreciation and take this moment to appreciate how far you've come thanks to his continuous support and protection. There are still many things left to do in your battle against Surtr, but as long as you have Alfonse by your side, you believe that victory may be possible.

Amongst the group, Ylgr watches both you and the Askran prince in your peaceful embrace, a certain smile playing on her lips.

_Yes, the battle isn't over yet._


End file.
